The present invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to a waste container for use with automated handling equipment.
Some residential waste collection services have an automatic lifter for lifting and dumping the waste containers into the waste truck. Generally, the lifter includes grippers which grasp the waste container. The lifter then lifts the waste container from the ground and inverts the waste container to dump the contents into the waste truck. The lifter then rotates the waste container back to an upright position and returns the waste container to its original position on the ground.
The waste container includes a lip at an upper end of the waste container which protrudes radially outward from an upper edge of the wall of the waste container. The lip prevents the waste container from slipping through the grippers when the lifter lifts the waste container up off the ground. However, while inverted, the waste container may slip through the grippers and become damaged.
Some containers have wheels on their bottom for rolling the container. The wheels also serve as stop mechanisms that stop the container from slipping through the grippers when inverted. Some containers, particularly large containers used by municipalities, are often large, rectangular containers having contoured, tapered bodies and beveled surfaces that prevent slippage. Unfortunately, traditionally-shaped containers without the contours, tapers or bevels and without wheels are still subject to slippage through the grippers.